Short Stories Johnlock
by KomihnNaty
Summary: Historias cortas (muy cortas) que no se relacionan entre sí necesariamente. Simplemente situaciones que se me ocurren. Tal vez llegue a escribir algo explícito, no estoy segura, pero lo advierto de todas maneras.
1. Chapter 1

— ¿Sherlock? —

— ¿Qué? —

—Estaba pensando, tal vez… ¿no quisieras ir a cenar afuera? —

— ¿Cenar afuera? ¿Por qué querría algo así? ¿Encontraste un caso? —

—No, es solo que… esta noche estaría bien ¿no? —

John recibió una mirada confundida.

—Siento que intentas decirme algo, John—

— ¿Sabes? Olvídalo. Fue una estupidez preguntártelo—

John dio media vuelta, caminó directo a la habitación de Sherlock (que ahora compartían) y tiró la puerta con fuerza. Sherlock no recordaba que ese mismo día, hace cinco años, habían iniciado su relación. Todo el día había esperado recibir algún regalo o, al menos, un "Feliz aniversario, John. Te amo", pero no, nada. Había decidido esperar pacientemente hasta la noche para ver si Sherlock tenía algo entre manos; sin embargo, ahora él estaba ahí en la habitación, cambiado y perfumado para una salida que nunca se cumpliría, mientras Sherlock seguía sentado en su sofá, concentrado en quién sabe qué cosa en la computadora.

— ¿John? —

La voz de Sherlock se escuchó detrás de la puerta seguido de tres tocadas.

—Olvídalo, Sherlock—

—Podemos salir a comer si es lo que quieres, pero primero abre la puerta—

A John ya se le había ido las ganas de salir, ya no estaba de humor ahora.

—No, ya no. Comeremos la maldita cena aquí—

—John, abre por favor—

—Vete, Sherlock—

—Que abras la puerta—

John se acercó a la puerta dando grandes zancadas, claramente molesto y dispuesto a decirle la vida entera al detective por no recordar una fecha tan importante. Abrió la puerta y abrió la boca para empezar sus insultos… pero se quedó sin palabras al encontrar a Sherlock apoyado en su rodilla, mirándolo con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba un anillo en una pequeña cajita roja.

—Sé que te hice esperar todo el día, pero quería que pensaras que lo había olvidado—

—Sherlock… —

—John Hamish Watson ¿te casarías conmigo? —


	2. John's phone

— ¡Sherlock! ¡¿has visto mi teléfono móvil?! —

John llegaba de hacer las compras para la semana, subía las escaleras con varias bolsas en la mano.

— ¿Sherlock? No sé si dejé mi teléfono aquí o es que… —

¡BOOM!

La cocina retumbó haciendo vibrar el departamento. John casi cae por las escaleras del susto que se dio. Soltó las bolsas totalmente alarmado y entró a la cocina con rapidez. Sherlock traía puesta sus gafas protectoras, una bata blanca y unos guantes… pero con el cabello alborotado y una oscura macha que cubría su pecho e incluso parte de su rostro.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —

—John… —

— ¡¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?! —

—Te compraré uno nuevo, te lo prometo—

Sí, John había dejado su teléfono en casa y Sherlock lo había encontrado.


	3. What do you want, Sherlock?

John leía el periódico en la sala cuando Sherlock se paró a su lado de repente. John no hizo caso, prefirió seguir leyendo.

—John, te ves bien hoy—

— ¿Qué quieres, Sherlock? —

—Oye... no siempre que te haga un cumplido significa que quiera algo—

— ¿Qué has hecho entonces? —

—John Watson, no seas así, soy tu amigo—

John por fin bajó el periódico y volteó para mirarlo—Mira, Sherlock, justamente porque soy tu amigo sé perfectamente lo que significa que me des un cumplido—

Sherlock lo miró indignado por unos segundos —De acuerdo, si eso es lo que piensas—

El detective se retiró de la sala y se metió a su habitación claramente molesto.

 _Más tarde..._

John se preparaba un té en la cocina cuando Sherlock se acerca a él muy sonriente, con las manos en la espalda y a paso lento.

— ¿Preparando té? —

— ¿Sherlock Holmes diciendo lo obvio? ¿te sientes bien? — bromeó el rubio

Sherlock rio divertido —Oh, bueno, no tan obvio, puedes estar preparando cualquier cosa—

—No a esta hora. ¿Quieres que te prepare uno? —

—Oh, gracias, John, eres muy amable. Eres un gran amigo, realmente te lo agradezco—

A John le pareció muy extraño los excesivos cumplidos por parte de su amigo; sin embargo, prefirió aceptarlos sin decir nada.

—Aunque solo té no se me provoca ¿A ti? —

—No he tenido tiempo de hacer las compras y como tú nunca te dignas a ir, y tampoco tengo ganas de salir ahora, tendrás que conformarte con solo té hasta mañana—

—No te preocupes por eso, querido John— Sherlock, extendió su mano mostrando una caja de galletas —Son tus favoritas ¿no? —

John quedó totalmente asombrado por el gesto increíblemente inusual de su compañero. Recibió con dudas la caja de galletas y sonrió divertido.

— ¿Tú fuiste a comprar una caja de galletas? —

—Sí, pasé por ahí y recordé que eran tus favoritas—

— ¿Pasaste por el supermercado? ¿Tú? —

—Sí, yo. Pasé por ahí y pensé en comprarte una caja de galletas ¿por qué tan sorprendido? —

—Sherlock, tú nunca pasas por el supermercado y mucho menos...— a John de repente se le iluminó la mente —Oh Dios, claro...—

John negó con la cabeza como desaprobando su ingenuidad de hace unos segundos, Sherlock nunca hacía eso y si lo hacía tenía que haber una razón.

—Es como hace unas horas ¿no es así? —

— ¿Qué cosa? —

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sherlock? –

—Oh, por Dios, que no quiero nada, John ¡intento ser un buen amigo! —

—No, no, tú nunca intentas ser un buen amigo. Esto lo haces cuando quieres algo o hiciste algo—

Sherlock frunció el ceño y abrió ligeramente la boca, estaba totalmente indignado por las palabras de su amigo.

—Es la segunda vez en el día que me acusas de eso, John Watson. Hasta la señora Hudson se indignaría por la desconfianza que me estás teniendo—

Sherlock le quitó la caja claramente enojado para luego volver a su habitación azotando la puerta fuertemente.

 _Esa noche..._

John leía un libro en su sillón disfrutando del calor de la chimenea. Sherlock había dado vueltas por la sala con su celular en mano durante varios minutos hasta que se plantó frente a la ventana por un rato. Luego de esto, se acercó a John lentamente dándole una curiosa mirada al libro que tenía su amigo en sus manos.

—Veo que te gusta mucho ese libro, ya lo has leído cuatro veces—

John había estado tan concentrado en su lectura que recién al escuchar la voz de su amigo se percató de que este estaba a su lado.

— ¿Qué? Ah, sí, me agrada mucho este libro—

—Debe ser bueno, ya que lo lees tantas veces—

—Es uno de mis favoritos, de hecho. Desde pequeño—

— ¿En serio? Interesante ¿me recomendarías algunos? Tú tienes un excelente gusto para eso—

John sonrió orgulloso, él se consideraba una persona con buen gusto en cuanto a libros se tratase. Aclaró su garganta y sonrió poniendo en práctica la humildad que le fue inculcada.

—Bueno, tengo un gusto algo amplio, pero muy selectivo también. Podría recomendarte algunas novelas policiales, pero sé que no te agradarán—

—Suelen estar todas mal escritas— contestó Sherlock mirándolo atento

— ¿Ves? A eso me refería, así que... —

En esos momentos unas luces, claramente de auto de policía, se empezaron a ver a través de la ventana, llamando la atención de ambos.

— ¿Lestrade? — preguntó extrañado John

Inmediatamente Sherlock caminó hacia la ventana mientras llamaba a John con la mano, este se levantó dejando el libro en el sillón. Acto seguido, Sherlock se acercó a él, lo miró seriamente a los ojos y empezó a hablar de la manera más rápida que John se pudiera imaginar:

—John, escúchame atentamente. Irás a prisión por dos días, necesito que averigües sobre dos hombres ahí adentro— sacó de su bolsillo una hoja de papel doblada en cuatro —Aquí están los nombres y todo lo que necesitas saber para contactarte conmigo después. Para que esto funcione, debes salir de aquí forcejeando con la policía, no te preocupes por la señora Hudson, ella ya lo sabe. Tampoco te preocupes por tus antecedentes, Mycroft se encargará de eso y también de tu seguridad dentro de la prisión, pero de todas maneras te recomiendo que cuides tu espalda porque estarás en máxima seguridad—

John quedó con la boca abierta ante cada rápida palabra que escuchaba, intentó hablar en dos ocasiones, pero Sherlock simplemente no paraba. Solo la presencia de Lestrade pudo callar al detective.

— ¿Están listos? — dijo Lestrade apenas entró

— ¿Qué?... Pero... —

John no tuvo tiempo de hablar, recibió en su mano el papel que Sherlock había sacado de su bolsillo para luego ser empujado por el mismo hasta los dos oficiales que subieron detrás de Lestrade.

—No te preocupes, John, todo saldrá bien. Forcejea con los oficiales cuando salgas—

—No, esperen ¡Sherlock! ¡suéltenme! ¡Yo no...! ¡Sherlock! ¡Maldita sea, Sherlock! —

John fue prácticamente arrastrado por las escaleras mientras gritaba. Sherlock ciertamente sentía un poco de culpabilidad, pero era por el bien del caso.

— ¿No se lo dijiste? — preguntó Lestrade

—Intenté hacerlo todo el día, pero no encontré el momento adecuado—

—Pero dijiste que él colaboraría por sí solo—

—Eso planeaba, pero John no se dejó. Intenté hacerle cumplidos, darle sus galletas favoritas, ¡hasta le pedí que me recomendara libros! A veces se pone muy pesado, no tienes ni idea, Gregorio—

El inspector rodó los ojos, ya ni siquiera intentó corregirle —Mejor vámonos—

Sherlock tomó su saco y su bufanda para luego salir rápidamente del departamento acompañado de Lestrade.


	4. Sherlock's phone

John está leyendo el periódico en la sala, Sherlock está en la ducha desde hace quince minutos y todavía demorará más, como siempre, así que disfrutaba de sus minutos de tranquilidad.

 _"Ahh…"_

Aquel tono de mensaje totalmente inconfundible de Irene Adler sonó desde la habitación de Sherlock. John no había escuchado ese tono desde hacía muchos meses, por lo que se había quedado con el periódico doblado a la mitad y con la mirada plantada al frente mientras se debatía que tan imprudente sería ir a ver el celular de su amigo.

La ducha se seguía escuchando, así que Sherlock, al parecer, no lo había escuchado. Sabía que el detective había tenido contacto con La Mujer, pero no tenía idea de los detalles ni circunstancias. ¿Qué le habrá dicho Irene? ¿De qué hablan? Hoy no era su cumpleaños ni días festivos. Definitivamente tenía ganas de saber, era una buena oportunidad…

Se levantó y caminó despacio hasta la habitación de Sherlock, encontrando el celular del mismo en la mesita de noche. La pantalla mostraba un mensaje no leído de "Adler". Le sorprendió que incluso no esté registrada como "la mujer". Lo abrió y leyó: _"Gracias, señor Holmes. Vayamos a cenar"_ , y tenía adjunto un enlace. John dudó un momento en entrar en aquel link para averiguar de qué se trataba todo. Incluso la ducha había dejado de sonar hace unos segundos, sabía que Sherlock aún se demoraría, pero no quería arriesgarse.

—Mierda—

John susurró maldiciendo que desperdiciara su oportunidad, rápidamente marca como "no leído" el mensaje y deja el celular en el mismo lugar, gira sobre sus talones para regresar a la sala a seguir leyendo su periódico… pero no, la curiosidad lo estaba matando y cuando pasó frente a la puerta del baño escuchó la máquina de afeitar, por lo que la idea de que aún tenía tiempo para volver a la habitación le resonó en la cabeza. Estaba en la puerta de la cocina cuando se decidió y volvió, aun se escuchaba el sonido de la máquina, así que se sintió más seguro.

Tomó el celular, abrió nuevamente el mensaje y entró al enlace, se empezó a descargar algo por casi cinco segundos, segundos que ponía los cabellos de punta a John. Finalmente, un video de minuto y medio de duración se mostró en pantalla completa: En una habitación con luz tenue, Irene Adler hacía poses increíblemente sugerentes y sexys en una silla, completamente desnuda y con una fusta en mano. La mirada fija en la cámara hacía sentir a John como si lo estuviese realmente mirando a él. John no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿realmente Sherlock recibía esa clase de cosas por parte de ella todo el tiempo? Su respuesta fue casi inmediata cuando el video llegó a sus últimos veinte segundos.

 _—Espero que esto le sea suficiente, señor Holmes. Ahora yo también quiero cuerpo completo—_

El video terminó cuando Irene dio un latigazo mientras colocaba su pierna encima de la silla mostrando su bien contorneado trasero a la cámara.

John suspiró profundamente, el video ciertamente lo había afectado, Irene había sido increíblemente sexy en el video, pero… las palabras de Adler habían sonado bastante extrañas ¿acaso Sherlock…?

—No, imposible—

John susurró divertido mientras entraba a borrar toda evidencia de lo que hacía. Cuando finalmente marcó el mensaje como "no leído", recordó que el video se había descargado, debía borrarlo o Sherlock sospecharía. Rápidamente entró a la galería, había varias carpetas con nombres que eran claramente siglas, pero uno de ellos, "descargas", era el que buscaba. Al entrar confirmó que, de hecho, Sherlock recibía fotos y videos de una sexy Irene Adler en todo tipo de poses sugerentes. John casi sintió envidia, estaba seguro de que Sherlock no hacía buen uso de aquel material, no como John lo haría con mucho gusto. Aunque quiso ver los demás videos, tuvo que contentarse con memorizar algunas imágenes que veía en la vista previa, para finalmente borrar el último video descargado.

Listo, tenía que apurarse, estar tan concentrado en eso le había hecho perder la noción del tiempo, por lo que no podía calcular cuánto tiempo tenía hasta que su compañero salga del baño. Pero cuando su pulgar estuvo a punto de retroceder todo hasta la pantalla principal, la curiosidad lo obligó a husmear con rapidez alguna carpeta de imágenes que guardaba el misterioso celular. Bien dice el dicho que "la curiosidad mató al gato", pues John se arrepintió cuando abrió la tercera carpeta: una considerable cantidad de fotos de un cuerpo masculino allí se almacenaba, partes específicas como los pectorales, los brazos e incluso los genitales, y el dueño estaba bien dotado por lo que se veía.

John sonrió divertido, ya le parecía bastante extraño que Sherlock no demostrara mucho interés por alguien todos esos años, esas fotos le podían confirmar las preferencias de su compañero de piso. Abrió otra carpeta, este tenía videos y por las imágenes de la vista previa, era el mismo cuerpo que el de las fotos, pero entonces, una de ellas mostraba parte de una habitación que le parecía increíblemente familiar. Alzó la mirada e identificó la ventana de la habitación de Sherlock. Se maldijo apenas le dio play al video porque ver a Sherlock masajeando su masculinidad no era algo que estaba en sus planes de vida, definitivamente no.

La puerta del baño se abrió, John dio un salto por el susto que casi se le cae el celular de las manos. ¡No había tiempo! No había tiempo para salir de la habitación sin que Sherlock lo vea, lo único que hizo fue apagar la pantalla del celular, colocarlo en la mesita de noche y sacar el suyo para disimular, no importaba que se viera extraño, era la mejor opción que tenía.

Sherlock, apenas había salido, buscó con la mirada a John en la sala, pero no lo encontró, así que había asumido que había salido. Por eso su sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró al rubio de espaldas a la puerta mientras miraba su teléfono.

— John, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —

—Oh, Sherlock… nada, solo… utilizaba una aplicación y me trajo hasta aquí… tú sabes—

Sherlock lo miró extrañado, no solo pensando en que John difícilmente descargaba aplicaciones para su celular, sino el hecho de que se sorprendiera de verlo cuando el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para que John lo escuchara. Algo raro estaba pasando.

John sintió que se sonrojaba, ver a Sherlock solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura le hizo recordar obligatoriamente al video que había visto hace unos segundos.

—Iré a la sala—

Dijo nervioso y salió rápidamente de la habitación sintiendo la mirada totalmente extrañada de su amigo en su espalda.

Sherlock miró su habitación intentando identificar qué estaba mal, pensó que tal vez volvían a revisarle sus cosas en busca de drogas, pero entonces su vista cayó en su celular… en esa posición no lo había dejado, lo recordaba muy bien. Tomó el teléfono y encendió la pantalla, su video de él mismo masturbándose se continuó reproduciendo ante su sorprendida y aterrada mirada. John había estado viendo sus videos.

— ¡John! —

Sherlock salió rápidamente de su habitación, no encontró al rubio en la sala, pero se escuchaban sus rápidos pasos bajar por las escaleras.

— ¡John! — volvió a llamar desde la puerta del departamento

— ¡No vi nada! ¡Yo no vi nada! —

Un segundo después la puerta de abajo se cerró de golpe.

Sherlock nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza y ansiedad en su vida, no sabía cómo miraría a los ojos a su amigo una vez que haya vuelto.

 _"Ahh…"_

Su celular sonó, otro mensaje de Irene Adler: _"Un pequeño bonus con los juguetes que me pidió. Salgamos a cenar."_ , el mensaje también venía con un enlace adjunto.


	5. What are you doing, John?

—Espera, John… — emitió una pequeña risa —Me haces cosquillas, detente—

—No me digas eso o lo haré peor, Sherlock- advirtió

John amaba repartir besos por todo el cuerpo de Sherlock, le gustaba sentir la suavidad de la piel de su novio con sus propios labios. Su camino ahora estaba en el estómago donde las cosquillas desesperaban al detective.

—John… por favor ¡ya! — Sherlock reía

John continuó su camino cuesta abajo... poco a poco, beso a beso bajaba lentamente. A Sherlock se le fue la risa cuando sintió que los labios de su novio estaban peligrosamente cerca de su zona más sensible.

—No… John ¿qué estás haciendo? —

—Shh, déjame intentar algo—

—No, espera, no… —

No fue escuchado, Sherlock sintió la calidez de la boca de John a su alrededor. Él recién había empezado su vida sexual, hace apenas una semana que había hecho el amor por primera vez en su vida y John había sido increíble con él haciéndolo vibrar con sensaciones maravillosamente placenteras. Sin embargo, solo había sido el pasivo, aún no sabía lo que era poseer a alguien en todo el sentido de la palabra, así que lo que empezó a sentir en esos momentos le hizo tocar las estrellas.

—Dios, John… esto… esto me gusta… yo… yo…—

El rubio sonrió y levantó un poco su cabeza dejando su tarea momentáneamente para ver a Sherlock arqueando su cuerpo mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Sonrió ante la vista, su novio era extremadamente sensible, era muy fácil deshacerlo con una caricia o unos toqueteos, realmente le gustaba ser el primero en tocar ese cuerpo y reclamarlo como suyo.

Pero solo tuvo un par de segundos para disfrutar de esa vista, ya que Sherlock no pudo contenerse y se dejó llevar por un orgasmo particularmente intenso. Uno que inevitablemente alcanzó el rostro de su novio.

Unos largos segundos más y el cuerpo de Sherlock se relajó, sonriente abrió los ojos lentamente…

—John, eres fantástico, eres increíble, eres… —

Sherlock se quedó sin habla y su rostro se puso de todos los colores al notar la evidencia de su climax en el rostro de John.

—Sherlock… ¿me das un poco de papel? No puedo abrir mi ojo—

El pobre detective deseaba tanto que se lo tragara la tierra que tardó en reaccionar al pedido de su novio. Sacó un poco de papel de la mesita de noche y se lo entregó, John se había arrodillado frente a él para poder limpiarse. Una vez limpio su rostro, pudo ver la expresión que traía Sherlock, por lo que frunció el ceño extrañado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —

—John… —

— ¿Tengo más? ¿dónde? —

—No, ya no… ya no hay más… yo… lo lamento, yo no quise…—

— ¿Qué? ¿Por esto? — John sonrió divertido mostrando el papel en su mano

—También es tu culpa, sabes que aún no me controlo bien— le reprochó

—Oh, ya veo. Pero… no te preocupes, Sherlock—

La sonrisa de John pasó de divertida a maliciosa, tiró el papel a un lado y se acomodó hasta quedar sentado en el estómago de Sherlock. El detective lo quedó mirando sin saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando.

—Yo te voy a enseñar cómo se hace—

Sherlock, al ver como John empezaba a tocarse sin descargo tan cerca de su rostro, intentó desesperadamente quitarse a su novio de encima.

— ¡JOHN! ¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡NO! —

El rubio empezó a reír mientras forcejaba con los brazos de Sherlock para no dejarse empujar a un lado de la cama.


	6. Sherlock's website: Only mine

No acostumbro utilizar mi página web para esta clase de temas; sin embargo, me siento en el derecho de expresar lo siguiente de la manera más breve posible:

Si existe algo en lo que puedo estar de acuerdo con todos los idiotas que me rodean, es que no soy la persona ideal para entender, expresar y hablar sobre sentimientos. Claro que es obvio que los tengo, al final de cuentas soy un ser humano (uno superior, por supuesto), pero no de la misma manera en que ustedes, gente pobremente común, las poseen sin ningún tipo de "supervisión".

Mi coeficiente intelectual ha sido de gran ayuda en cuanto a control de emociones se refiere y mi conocimiento científico me ha ayudado a entender mejor mi entorno para así controlarla de alguna manera. Esto, sin embargo, me llevó a elevar mi mente tan alto que las cosas comunes simplemente no me eran suficientes. Las drogas me ayudaron mucho en ese sentido, pero eso es tema de otra conversación. Fue difícil descubrir qué me podría elevar hasta que resolví mi primer caso, el resto es historia. Yo soy un hombre lógico y todo lo que se refiera a… la gente, me es tan indiferente como lo son ustedes ante todo lo que les rodea, es decir, simplemente no lo entiendo.

Ya aclarada mi postura, puedo entrar al asunto que me llevó a escribir esto.

Lo que llaman destino no es más que las consecuencias de nuestros actos, de las decisiones diarias que tomamos y la misma casualidad. Esta reflexión me lleva a creer que, tal vez y solo tal vez, la suerte también puede ser algo tan tangible como lo es la roca de un río. Porque cada vez que veo a ese hombre a los ojos, no puedo evitar pensar en que cada acción que he hecho en mi vida me llevó irremediablemente a conocerlo. Si nunca hubiese dicho tales palabras, o no hubiese ido a tal lugar a tal hora en tal día, nunca lo hubiese conocido. Si la suerte existe, entonces, para mí, lleva el nombre de John Hamish Watson.

Sigo siendo un hombre lógico, quiero dejar eso en claro, como también que sigue sin interesarme entender a la gente en general y mucho menos el tema de los sentimientos o referentes. Definitivamente no me interesa comprenderlos, no me interesa… si es que John Watson no está involucrado. Ciertamente, sigo luchando para dominar ese tema, pero me siento confiado de mi progreso cada vez que me doy cuenta de que puedo interpretar todo lo que John intenta decirme con tan solo una mirada o el tono de su voz. La utilización de palabras específicas, el roce de sus manos en mi mejilla, incluso un suspiro es suficiente para mí para saber cómo está él en esos momentos.

John es un caso que nunca dejará de ser un misterio para mí, un caso en el que nunca seré lo suficientemente inteligente como para resolverlo y nunca dejará de elevarme tan alto que ni la más fuerte droga lograría alcanzarla. Es casi una obsesión para mí, es un libro abierto con un número infinito de páginas, una fuente inagotable de placenteros conocimientos con los que él siempre me sorprende con información (aunque es seguro que yo mismo lo haya eliminado previamente de mi palacio mental) totalmente desconocida para mí. Esto incluye, por supuesto, los placeres físicos. Sí, esos a los cuales yo descarté como innecesarios, ahora son un pasatiempo casi totalmente nocturno que comparto con John. De hecho, descubrirme lo relajado que puedo estar al día siguiente luego de un encuentro íntimo, ha convertido de esta una excelente práctica para poder eliminar mi estrés y tensión. Soy un hombre que se estresa constantemente, por lo que puedo deducir que John está plenamente satisfecho con nuestra activa vida sexual. Muy activa.

Entonces aquí tienen la razón de mis palabras, la conclusión del porqué atreverme a describir algo que solo a mí me debería interesar y de alguien a quien solo yo tengo el derecho de reclamar como mío. John Hamish Watson se encuentra en una relación sentimental y física conmigo, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, el único detective consultor del mundo.

Por supuesto, sé que todo lo explicado anteriormente ha sido algo complicado de entender a la primera, así que seré amable y les ahorraré el procesamiento de datos en sus limitados cerebros explicando todo lo anterior con sus propios términos:

Primero, John Watson definitivamente no está disponible, el hecho de que sea ridículamente amable con cualquier mujer que se le cruza en el camino no significa nada más que eso, la maldita y estúpida amabilidad que tanto se empeña él en cumplir. Segundo, es mejor que se ahorren sus coqueteos baratos con porque (y ténganlo por seguro) que la noche anterior tuvo tanto sexo conmigo que no se sentiría tentado ni a tocarlas aun así estuviesen desnudas delante suyo. Y tercero, John Watson es mío y yo soy de él, si alguien se cree capas de afectar ese perfecto equilibrio, le invito amablemente a subirse al edificio más alto de Londres y arrojarse de él inmediatamente, de lo contrario, seré yo el que se encargue de ello de manera muy personal.

Sherlock Holmes, propiedad privada del Dr. John H. Watson.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _La idea fue escribir tal cual Sherlock publicaría en su página, así que intentar "hablar" como él fue algo complicado, no soy Moffat._  
 _Me gustaría hacer varias similares, así que espero que mi cerebro me muestre algo interesante pronto. Si tienen sugerencias para ello, las recibiré encantada._

 _¡Gracias por leer! Les mando amor :)_


	7. Let's try right now

Sherlock miraba las paredes de la gran habitación, con sus brazos a su espalda daba un tenue balanceo con su cuerpo, había hecho una exhaustiva selección de información y las había ordenado según corresponda en los grandes estantes. El resto fue directo a la basura. Sonrió satisfecho para luego salir de ahí a paso lento, disfrutando del eco que hacían sus pasos en el pulcro piso de manera. La puerta se cerró tras de él mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo, ya no tenía nada pendiente, era hora de regresar al departamento, aunque realmente prefería quedarse un rato más. No era que no le gustara estar en su departamento, solo que no había lugar más cómodo para él que su palacio mental.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, le tomó un fugaz segundo el reconocer su alrededor, estaba en la sala, sentado en su sillón de cuero disfrutando del calor del fuego, pero nada llamó más su atención que ver a John sentado frente a él con Rosie, ambos profundamente dormidos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ausente, pero era claro que el rubio llevaba bastante tiempo dormido.

— ¿John? —

No hubo respuesta, el rubio estaba muy cansado, Sherlock lo sabía, cuidar de un bebé en la noche no era precisamente algo sencillo.

Se levantó y se acercó al rubio de manera sigilosa, Rosie dormía encima del pecho de su padre y los brazos de John no la estaban sosteniendo, era seguro que durante el sueño sus brazos fueron cayendo poco a poco. Sherlock tomó a Rosie con sumo cuidado, la colocó contra su pecho y se quedó quieto esperando que la pequeña no se despertara, ya que había empezado a moverse y a fruncir el ceño fastidiada. Una vez pasado el "peligro" se dirigió a su habitación donde estaba la cuna, justo al lado de su cama. La colocó lentamente sobre el pequeño colchón, siempre se sentía nervioso cuando lo hacía, ya que Rosie solía despertarse cuando sentía que la ponían en su cuna. Una vez la niña se sintió cómoda, Sherlock procuró arroparla tal y como John le había enseñado, luego extendió el tul encima de la cuna y encendió la pequeña lámpara de gatitos para que la tenue luz haga que las figuras dieran vueltas por las paredes de la habitación. Salió silenciosamente dejando la puerta apenas abierta.

Al regresar a la sala encontró a John todavía dormido, por lo que sonrió divertido mientras lo observaba, podría tomarle una foto y utilizar la misma para chantajearlo cuando quisiese; sin embargo, eso había quedado en el pasado, ahora que tenían una relación, había descubierto otras formas de convencerlo para lo que quisiera.

Por un momento consideró en dejarlo descansar, pero ver esos labios entreabiertos lo tentaron, así que se acercó y lo beso con toda la intención de despertarlo. El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que hizo fue alzar los brazos buscando el cuerpo de su hija.

—John— susurró

Se alejó un poco de él y le sonrió.

—Sherlock… Rosie estaba… —

—Ya la llevé a su cuna. No quise despertarte, estabas muy dormido—

John se acomodó en su silla mientras arreglaba su ropa, Sherlock tenía las manos apoyadas en el brazo derecho del sillón.

— ¿Dormiste lo suficiente? —

— …Tal vez— respondió luego de un bostezo

—Entonces podemos aprovechar ¿no? —

El tono de voz que Sherlock había utilizado provocó una respuesta inmediata en el cuerpo de John.

—Oh… — John sonrió de manera sugerente — ¿Hace cuánto que llevaste a Rosie? —

—Hace un momento—

Sherlock se sentó en su sillón mientras hacía un ademán con su mano llamando a John a su regazo.

—Pero… Sherlock, tú sabes que Rosie… —

—Shh, ya casi es media noche, es muy tarde para ella, no se despertará. Ven aquí—

John se levantó y se colocó a horcajadas encima del detective, el sillón de Sherlock era siempre el lugar favorito cuando la sala era utilizada para aquellas ocasiones.

—Esta vez es mi turno—

Susurró el rubio, sus manos trataban de quitarle la estorbosa bata azul, quería sentir la piel de Sherlock bajo sus dedos.

—Puedo cederte dos turnos si me cedes el tuyo hoy, John—

—No, hicimos un trato, Sherlock—

El detective abría la camisa del rubio lentamente mientras le besaba en el cuello y logró estremecer su cuerpo cuando deslizó sus frías manos por el pecho desnudo de su pareja.

—Oh, vamos John, sabes que después terminamos turnándonos toda la noche—

John sonrió divertido mientras acariciaba la espalda de Sherlock debajo de su camiseta. Se alejó un poco para poder quitarle la prenda, pero el detective se apresuró a repartir besos en sus pectorales, fue ahí que John empezó a sentir su excitación físicamente en su entrepierna.

—De acuerdo, pero solo esta vez— susurró John

Sherlock se divirtió en secreto, John era fácil de convencer si sabías cómo tocarlo.

Luego de unos pocos minutos, a ambos solo les faltaba quitarse los pantalones para estar completamente desnudos, habían pasado muchos días desde su último encuentro, así que realmente necesitaban ese momento para ellos. Sherlock empezó a bajar la bragueta de John lentamente, disfrutaba ver la impaciencia del rubio ante su toque, y aunque él ya estaba completamente listo para empezar la fiesta, primero quería que John se sintiera igual de desesperado que él.

Le quitaría toda la ropa, lo acomodaría en él y finalmente lo haría suyo como en las otras noches en ese mismo sillón. Sí, lo haría suyo como hace días su cuerpo lo estaba deseando, lo haría si no fuera porque el llanto de Rosie los había dejado inmóviles por unos segundos. La pequeña se había despertado y ellos sabían que cuando eso pasaba a esa hora, sería complicado volver a hacerla dormir.

John inclinó su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja y sonrió con resignación.

—Sherlock, lo lamento… —

—Lo sé… para otra noche será—

Aunque Sherlock había sonado muy decepcionado, John no tuvo más remedio que volver a ponerse su camisa y arreglarse la molestia en su entrepierna (la cual tendría que esperar pacientemente a que se calmara).

—Tal vez en la madrugada—

Dijo John para luego regalarle un beso a Sherlock y dirigirse a la habitación. El detective suspiró profundamente, tendría que esperar otra noche, sabía que el rubio en la madrugada simplemente estaría profundamente dormido. Resignado se levantó, se colocó su camiseta y su bata y siguió al rubio a su habitación, después de todo, la pequeña Rosie merecía más atención que sus recién descubiertas necesidades carnales con John.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _No sé cómo sería la interacción entre los personajes teniendo a Rosie presente (hablando de un caso que hubiera quinta temporada), pero siempre siento que cuando incluyen bebés, estaos salen estorbando._  
 _No es que los "odie", pero prefiero que los excluya a menos que sea estrictamente necesario._  
 _No tengo nada en contra de Rosie, pero no me agrada mucho su existencia xD aún así, la pude traer en este fic._

 _Por favor, no me odien por eso :)_  
 _¡Gracias por leer! Les mando amor :)_


	8. Sentimentality

Yo siempre termino muy impresionado de lo increíblemente bueno que es mi compañero cuando se trata de mostrar falsos sentimientos ¡incluso llora con facilidad! podría fácilmente obtener un premio a la academia por ello.

Pero si hay algo a lo que nunca me acostumbraré, es a sus verdaderas expresiones de afecto que tiene para con mi persona. Sí, Sherlock Holmes a tenido arranques de sentimentalismo conmigo. Sé que suena de otro mundo y hasta debería sentirme, en cierta manera, afortunado de ser el único, pero lo que la gente ignora son las circunstancias en las que estas se presentan.

Salía del baño luego de una refrescante ducha, traía puesta mi bata de baño y me dirigía a la sala para leer un rato el periódico. Sabía que sería una mañana de Sábado bastante tranquila. Luego de un caso resuelto, Sherlock siempre se muestra suave y de buen humor. Así que ahí estaba yo, caminando totalmente tranquilo cuando un estruendo me sorprendió de repente, fue todo en apenas pocos segundos, pero sentí con total claridad como el departamento tembló junto con mi cuerpo. Diría que había sido un muy inesperado terremoto, pero había sido demasiado rápido, además, no me explicaba el humo negro que me había envuelto por completo. No, no había sido un terremoto o algo parecido, había sido uno de los malditos experimentos que Sherlock suele hacer en la cocina.

El olor era terrible, el humo era tan espeso que prácticamente la sentía en el paladar como si de polvo se tratase. Luego de toser a consecuencia de intentar respirar, los largos y delgados brazos de mi compañero me envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo. Lo recuerdo muy bien porque causó dolor en mis costillas. Acto seguido fui llevado a la sala donde empezó a examinar mi rostro y mi cuerpo, tuve que detenerlo cuando intento abrir mi bata. Estaba claramente alterado y, a pesar de traer sus gafas protectoras, podía ver sus ojos vidriosos, estaba a punto de llorar. Sorprendido por lo que veía le pregunté qué es lo que le ocurría (bien, sé que piensan que es una pregunta obvia, que debería haber relacionado la evidente explosión, mi casi muerte y la preocupación de Sherlock, pero creanme, ver la expresión de mi compañero hizo que me olvidara, incluso, de reprenderlo por su negligencia). Sherlock empezó a sollozar, balbuceaba cosas inteligibles, yo estaba impresionado, si se me hubiera ocurrido, de seguro lo habría grabado.

Recibí otro fuerte abrazo, agradezco que este no haya provocado dolor en mis costillas, luego empezó a hablar claramente al lado de mi oreja, susurraba en realidad, pero lo escuchaba perfectamente:

 _"Oh, por Dios, John, lo lamento. Nunca fue mi intención, creí que lo tenía bajo control. Casi te mato, estuve a punto de asesinarte. No lo soportaría, no lo haría, no podría perderte otra vez, John. Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto. Si te hubiera hecho daño jamás me dejaría de sentir culpable. Perdóname, por favor, perdóname, no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo."_

Sus palabras me dejaron en shock, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba tan afligido, su abrazo me envolvía como si yo fuese la cosa más frágil del mundo, sus dedos acariciaban mis cabellos y podría jurar que restregaba suavemente su rostro contra mi cuello. Yo simplemente estaba en shock.

Una vez recuperada la compostura, tomé mi papel de hombre adulto y responsable, de ser humano precavido, el de la mente más madura del departamento y empecé a decirle su vida entera con toda clase de palabras que, por respeto a los demás, no repetiré en esta ocasión. Sherlock se quitó las gafas protectoras y limpió su rostro de unas rebeldes lágrimas que habían resbalado en su mejilla. Él simplemente evitaba mi mirada mientras mis palabras claramente lo afectaban, luego prometió no hacer experimentos de tal peligrosidad en el departamento. Yo prefería que simplemente no los haga, pero sabía que si Sherlock no tenía un rincón de experimentación, tendría que soportar a un detective el doble de aburrido y eso, literalmente hablando, seria peor que el mismo infierno.

Había sido una explosión considerable, algunas cosas terminaron en el suelo, algunos vidrios rotos, Sherlock tuvo suerte de tener ese incidente durante la ausencia de la señora Hudson, porque cuando del bienestar del departamento se trataba, Sherlock prefería mil veces mis reproches, ya que las mías no se extendía por una larga y tediosa hora como las de nuestra arrendadora. Una vez disipado el humo, pude escuchar nuevamente los sollozos de Sherlock, ¿ahora qué le pasaba?... fue enorme mi sorpresa cuando vi a mi compañero intentar sacar un pedazo (grande) de vidrio incrustado en la pared, justo donde yo había estado en el momento de la explosión. Estoy seguro que me puse totalmente pálido, mi sangre simplemente desapareció de mi rostro al darme cuenta de la suerte que había tenido. Sherlock volteó a verme y sin más volvió a llorar corriendo hacia mí para volver a abrazarme y hablarme desesperado en mi oreja:

 _"Oh, John, lo lamento tanto, ¡no lo volveré a hacer! No dejaré que te pase nada, oh, John, perdónarme, por favor, perdóname_

Mis ojos empezaron a nublarse hasta que mis lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, correspondí el abrazo mientras sentía mi cuerpo temblar, ni siquiera la guerra me había preparado para lo que acababa de darme cuenta, era simplemente espeluznante.

 _"Nunca te vayas, John, nunca lo hagas, por favor, perdóname. No lo volveré a hacer, John, te lo prometo."_

Yo solo asentía constantemente mientras sentía sus dedos acariciar mis cabellos con desesperación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _La idea de un Sherlock desesperado abarzando a John mientras acaricia sus cabellos me parece tan canon... aunqie tal vez lo sea xD_

 _¡Gracias por leer! Les mando amor :)_


	9. Do I look handsome, John?

—John, ¿te parezco guapo? —

John volteó de repente como si hubiese escuchado el grito más épico de la historia, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos totalmente abiertos.

—Ah… tú… ¿por qué…? Tú… tú dices…—

Sherlock lo observó extrañado, los inteligibles balbuceos del rubio eran simplemente estúpidos.

—De acuerdo, olvídalo—

Sherlock rodó los ojos para luego girar sobre sus pies dispuesto a retirarse de la cocina.

—No, no, espera. Es que… no esperaba que preguntaras algo así—

John dejó el mantel sobre la bajilla recién lavada y le sonrió divertido a su amigo.

—Era una simple pregunta, John ¿te parezco guapo o no? —

Era extraño, pero de alguna manera le temía a esa pregunta, no quería sonar comprometedor si le decía que sí, como tampoco quería herir los sentimientos de su amigo al decir que no.

Los balbuceos volvieron a salir de su boca y notó que a Sherlock realmente le estaba fastidiando, lo miraba como lo hacía a Anderson cuando este decía alguna estupidez.

— ¡¿Por qué te pones nervioso?! — preguntó Sherlock fastidiado

— ¡No me pongo nervioso! Es solo que… ¡no sé qué contestar, Sherlock! —

— ¿No sabes qué contestar o temes a lo que me dirás? —

—No, es solo… —

 _Muy bien, John Watson, deja de actuar como un idiota. Él es guapo y punto, no tiene nada de malo decirlo. ¡Tú no eres gay!_

—De acuerdo, sí… eres… guapo, Sherlock, lo eres—

El detective bufó — ¿Y fue tan difícil decirlo? —

—Oh, vamos, ¿qué me responderías tú si yo te preguntara lo mismo? ¿Te parezco guapo? —

—Por supuesto que sí—

A John se le borró todo gesto del rostro en un segundo.

— ¿Qué?... —

—Me pareces guapo, John. Tal vez no tengas una buena estatura, pero tienes bellos ojos, el cabello sedoso, labios delgados, brazos fuertes, una sonrisa contagiosa. Y puedo continuar la lista por más tiempo—

John se había quedado con la mente en blanco.

—Oh… yo no… yo no creí que tú… —

—John, ¿estás seguro de que eres completamente heterosexual? —

— ¡Por supuesto! —

Su tono de voz exagerada e innecesariamente alta hizo fruncir el ceño al detective.

—Quiero decir… es obvio, Sherlock. Soy completamente heterosexual—

—Entonces ¿por qué me preguntaste si estaba disponible aquella noche en Angelo's cuando resolvíamos nuestro primer caso? —

—No, yo no… yo no te pregunté eso— John sonaba alarmado nuevamente —Yo solo te pregunté si tenías pareja, Sherlock, no quise decir otra cosa—

Sherlock lo observó atentamente, como si estuviera leyendo algo en su rostro, lo estaba analizando como tantas veces lo hacía, solo que esta vez se sentía algo perturbador.

—Bueno, como sea— finalmente dijo el más alto —Vuelvo en unas horas, le hice prometer a Molly que me dejaría usar el laboratorio—

—Espera, espera. Por… ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso? —

—Necesito verme bien para convencer a Molly de dejarme entrar al laboratorio por toda esta semana. Tengo un par de experimentos pendientes—

—Oh, es decir… por eso fue que… —

John sonrió divertido, y por alguna manera se veía aliviado, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por su amigo.

— ¿Temías que fuera con la intención de coquetearte? —

Pobre John, el alivio le había durado tan poco.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Yo no pensé eso! —

—Técnicamente sí lo hiciste. Conscientemente no, pero en tu subconsciente temías que lo hiciera por ese motivo, lo que te llevaría a volver a cuestionarte sobre tu preferencia sexual. Pero no te preocupes, John, yo esperaré hasta que estés listo para hacerlo, y con eso me refiero también al sexo. La verdad es que yo nunca me he sentido impaciente en ese tema—

Y como si lo que hubiese dicho haya sido tan insignificante como cuando te hablan del clima, Sherlock miró su reloj e hizo un gesto de molestia al ver que ya se encontraba algo retrasado.

—Vuelvo en un par de horas, tal vez para cenar, tengo cosas que hacer—

El detective giró sobre sus talones y salió de la cocina, pero justo después del segundo paso en lo que vendría a ser ya la sala, volteó a ver a su amigo y le sonrió ampliamente.

—Por cierto, hoy también te vez guapo, John—

Sherlock guiñó el ojo y sin más salió del departamento.

La mente de John había hecho corto circuito, procesar todo lo que había escuchado realmente se le hacía difícil. Pero a pesar de saber que lo que más debería importarle en esos momentos, era saber si es que Sherlock había hablado en serio al decir que inconscientemente él se cuestionaba sobre su opción sexual, lo único que resonaba con fuerza en su cabeza era: _"Sherlock quiere tener sexo conmigo"._ Además, fuera inconsciente o no, el cuerpo del rubio ya estaba reaccionando positivamente ante ese pensamiento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sherlock no es guapo; es hermoso._  
 _John lo sabe (if you know what I mean), pero se hace el pendejo._

 _¡Gracias por leer! Les mando amor :)_


	10. It's going to hurt!

—John… ¡John! ¡Ah! ¡Despacio! ¡Me está doliendo! —

—Maldita sea, Sherlock, quédate quieto ¿cómo pretendes que…? —

— ¡AHH! ¡Me duele, John Watson! ¡Ya no quiero que lo hagas! ¡Para ya! ¡Detente! —

— ¡No seas llorón! —

Sherlock intentó moverse, pero inmediatamente recibió la seria mirada de John, tan seria y amenazante que lo obligó a mantenerse en la misma posición.

—Dijiste que serías gentil y que no me dolería—

—Te dije eso para que me dejaras hacerlo, Sherlock. Siempre tengo que tratarte como un niño. Ahora te dejas de mover o te prometo que te dolerá peor—

Sherlock bufó y volteó su rostro molesto.

—Así está mejor, aparte de quietos, los prefiero callados—

—Si tanto anhelas que no haga ruido enton- ¡AHH! ¡AHH! ¡BASTA! —

Sherlock empujó al rubio bruscamente en respuesta al dolor que había sentido. John frunció el ceño totalmente molesto por la actitud del detective.

—Sherlock— su voz sonó a advertencia —Si vuelves a empujarme… —

— ¡Lo volvería a hacer, John! Sabes que lo puedes hacer sin que me duela, ¡pero no! ¡quieres me duela a propósito! —

— ¡No lo hago a propósito! ¡Es obvio que debe dolerte, Sherlock! —

— ¡No es cierto! Otras veces no me había dolido tanto, así que sugiero que deberías tomar muy en serio el cuestionar tu desempeño en esto, John Watson—

John abrió la boca y los ojos sintiéndose totalmente ofendido por lo que había escuchado. ¿Su desempeño? Eso había ido directo al orgullo del rubio.

—Ahora resulta que no soy lo suficientemente bueno como los demás. No soy lo suficientemente bueno para el señor Sherlock Holmes ¡porque conmigo te duele! —

—Exacto— sentenció

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Estoy harto! ¡Ven aquí! —

— ¿Qué?... ¡No! ¡NO! —

Sherlock intentó huir del rubio, pero este fue más rápido y terminó acorralándolo contra la pared. Los forcejeos no se hicieron esperar, John estaba realmente molesto, terminaría con eso de una vez por todas y no le importaría ser en lo más mínimo cuidadoso con él.

— ¡No te muevas! ¡Debo hacerlo de una! —

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Hazlo despacio! ¡Despacio! ¡Me va a doler! —

— ¡Tranquilo, maldita sea! ¡y aguanta! —

— ¡No! ¡John espera! ¡Ya no quie-! ¡AHHHHHHHH! —

El grito de Sherlock se escuchó en cada rincón de la casa y era probable que algunos transeúntes hayan podido escucharlo también. El pobre detective no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedezcan por la desesperación y el dolor que había tenido que sufrir. John, en cambio, lo miraba triunfante y con una sonrisa de lado, Sherlock nunca antes había utilizado la palabra "cruel" en John Watson, pero en ese momento, aquella palabra quedaba tan bien en el rubio.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Y así te haces llamar doctor?! —

—Escúchame, Sherlock, y escúchame bien— John se acercó al rostro de su amigo —La próxima vez que me pidas que te saque una maldita astilla por culpa de tus malditos experimentos, lo que haré no será precisamente sacarlo—

Alzó la pinza con el pequeño trozo de madera que había sacado de debajo de la uña de Sherlock, dejándola justo frente al rostro del mismo.

—Me encargaré de tomar la pinza para hundirlo aún más ¡hasta que llegue a tu maldito hueso! —

El detective sintió escalofríos en todo el cuerpo ante semejante idea y no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de repulsión por ello, John se dio cuenta de eso.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Exacto! ¡Eso es lo que haré! —

John volteó molesto dejando a Sherlock arrinconado al lado de la ventana de la sala. Ser el médico personal del detective podía ser un tremendo dolor de cabeza, especialmente cuando su paciente era más dramático para heridas diminutas, pero increíblemente calmado para heridas peores que se solía hacerse mientras resolvían los casos. Definitivamente ese paciente (demasiado ruidoso e inquieto) lo volvía loco y acababa con su paciencia rápidamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pensaron otra cosa, ¿verdad? ¿eh? ¡¿eh?! ;)_  
 _Digan que sí o alv todo, puesto que esa era la intención xD_

 _¡Gracias por leer! Les mando amor :)_


	11. Modo automático

La primera vez que John había dicho "me gustas", el corazón de Sherlock había dado un vuelco que había sido casi doloroso para el detective. El solo significado de aquellas palabras le habían hecho entrar en pánico, y cuando Sherlock Holmes entra en pánico, su cerebro opta por un comportamiento práctico y amigable para mantener su calma y serenidad a salvo:

 _...[Activando procesamiento]...[_ _Modo_ _automático_ _activado_ _]..._

-Bueno, ya está. Eso. Resultó algo directo... pero contigo, Sherlock, no se puede ir con rodeos -

John no parecía impaciente, se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para sincerarse consigo mismo y admitir que le gustaba su compañero de piso.

A pesar de que su cerebro parecía estar sereno, Sherlock sentía un torbellino en su cabeza, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, especialmente al darse cuenta (¿por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?) que los sentimientos del doctor Watson eran totalmente correspondidos.

 _¿Qué_ _se_ _supone_ _que_ _diga_ _ahora_ _? ¿es_ _necesario_ _responderle_ _? ¿esto_ _afectará_ _nuestra_ _relación_ _de_ _trabajo_ _? ¿ya_ _somos_ _novios_ _?... ¡Oh,_ _Dios_ _! ¡¿Novios?! ¡soy Sherlock_ _Holmes_ _! ¡Yo_ _no_ _tengo_ _pareja_ _!_

-Mira, no tengo idea de lo que estés pensando ahora, pero estoy seguro de que debe haber un torbellino en esa cabeza tuya-

Para ser un hombre con un IQ promedio, John había tenido una buena observación... aunque era probable que lo haya aprendido con el paso del tiempo al vivir con él.

-Sin embargo, puedes confiar en que sé tu respuesta... aunque no me lo hayas dicho-

 _¿Qué? eso no tiene sentido_ _en_ _lo absoluto ¿cómo puede saber John mi_ _respuesta_ _cuando_ _no_ _he_ _dicho_ _ni_ _hecho_ _nada?... un momento... [procesando datos]... ¿será_ _que_ _soy_ _increíblemente_ _predecible_ _?_

-Apuesto a que te estás preguntando si es que eres predecible-

 _¡¿Cómo lo supo?!_

-Lo sé, lo sé, quieres saber cómo es que lo supe-

 _...[Procesando]...[Creando posibles teorías]..._

-Pero no, no, no. No te mates pensando en cómo puedo saberlo. Creo que esta materia no es tu fuerte, Sherlock, en esto tu mente no tiene dominio-

 _...[Error de procesamiento]..._

 _-_ Sólo tienes que aceptar que tienes sentimientos y que, de hecho, me quieres de la misma manera que yo te quiero, es decir... más que amigos-

 _Esto_ _se_ _está_ _saliendo_ _de_ _control_ _,_ _no_ _puedo_ _dejar_ _que_ _John_ _hable_ _por_ _mí_ _,_ _debo_ _darle_ _una_ _respuesta_ _que_ _demuestre_ _mi_ _posición_ _con_ _respecto_ _a_ _toda_ _esta_ _situación_ _._

-Y tranquilo, no tienes que decir nada ahora-

 _Oh_ _,_ _claro_ _que_ _sí_ _,_ _debo_ _decir_ _algo_ _ahora_ _... [_ _recolectando_ _datos_ _]...[_ _creando_ _respuesta_ _]..._

-Sólo debes hacer algo... Sherlock, sólo algo sencillo-

 _"_ _Dame_ _tiempo_ _para_ _pensarlo_ _",_ _muy_ _bien_ _,_ _eso_ _suena_ _a_ _lo_ _que_ _los_ _demás_ _dirían_ _._

-John, dame... -

\- ¡Shh! Que no digas nada, en este momento no necesito que hables-

-Pero necesito tie...-

-Oye, cierra la maldita boca ¿de acuerdo?-

 _Esa_ _es_ _su_ _voz_ _de_ _capitán_ _..._ _eso_ _significa_ _que_ _..._

-Sí, voz de capitán, Sherlock. Ya sabes lo que significa ¿verdad? Yo tengo el control ahora-

 _¿Qué_ _se_ _supone_ _que_ _diga_ _a_ _eso_ _?... [_ _creando_ _posibles_ _respuestas_ _]..._

-Así que deja de pensar en qué decir-

 _[_ _cuatro_ _posibles_ _respuestas_ _]...[_ _mostrando_ _]... ... ..._

-Simplemente déjate llevar-

 _...[Error inesperado]..._ _¿Qué_ _ocurre_ _? ¿Por_ _qué_ _me_ _tomó_ _del_ _rostro_ _?... [procesando]... ¡¿Por_ _qué_ _se_ _acerca_ _?!... [_ _procesando_ _]..._ _Está_ _muy_ _cerca_ _, ¡está_ _muy_ _cerca_ _!... [_ _procesando_ _]... ... ..._

El aliento de Sherlock se detuvo de inmediato apenas sus labios se tocaron, John pudo sentir claramente lo tenso que se había puesto el detective.

 _¡John me está besando! ...[error de procesamiento]... esto... esto... se siente bien, es suave y gentil, ¿pero qué se supone que haga? ...[analizando]... ... "besar", oh, por supuesto, debo corresponderlo, pero... [buscando información]... "mover labios", está bien, entiendo, creo que puedo hacerlo._

Sherlock cerró los ojos suavemente e intentó seguir los suaves movimientos de John, los primeros segundos fueron maravillosos para él, pero luego el rubio parece querer ir un poco más lejos, ya que su traviesa lengua había hecho presente sin pedir permiso.

 _...[Alerta de sobrecalentamiento]... ¿Qué está...? ¡su lengua!... oh, Dios ...[alerta de sobrecalentamiento]... siento... se siente tan bien ...[error de procesamiento]... John... [error crítico]... John... ...[reiniciando sistema]... ...[error]... ... ...[error crítico]... ... ... John... ... ...[apagando sistema]..._

John debía admitir que haber besado de esa manera siendo la primera vez no era precisamente algo muy romántico, no al menos en ese momento, pero mentiría si dijera que no se arrepentía, especialmente cuando Sherlock se encontraba sobré él, en la cama, con su cerebro bloqueado por la lujuria y dispuesto a sucumbir a los placeres que normalmente despreciaba e ignoraba. John por fin había logrado "hackear" la exquisita y maravillosa mente de Sherlock Holmes y estaba más que ansioso por pagar las consecuencias.


	12. It's Time

Luego de dejar a Rosie en la escuela, John vuelve al 221B encontrando a Sherlock sentado en su sillón de cuero, con el violín en la mano y la mirada perdida.

—Sherlock, debemos hablar—

John movió al detective bruscamente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

—John... — se quejó molesto —Intentaba resolver... —

—Llegó la hora— interrumpió

— ¿De qué hablas? —

—Rosie ya hizo la pregunta—

Sherlock frunció el ceño, le tomó un par de segundos entenderlo —Oh... —

— ¿Y bien? —

El rubio se acomodó en su sillón y miró a su novio esperando a que sea él el que inicie la conversación.

—Bueno... es obvio que debemos decirle la verdad—

— ¿Y cómo se supone que le diremos? —

— "Rosie, tu tío Sherlock y yo somos novios" No parece tan complicado—

—Bromeas ¿verdad? — John sonó algo indignado —Acaba de cumplir seis años, Sherlock, no se contentará con decirle que tiene dos papás. Querrá saber por qué—

—No subestimes a nuestra hija, John, ella entendería muchas cosas mejor que tú—

John llevó su mano a su frente intentando tener paciencia —Quiero evitar que la noticia se le haga complicada de asimilar, ya suficiente tiene con las burlas en la escuela—

—He conversado con ella al respecto—

John lo miró claramente sorprendido — ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —

—No parecía necesario—

— ¡¿No pare-...?! Sherlock, mi hija apenas entiende que su madre falleció, que le pregunten si su padre tiene... —

—John, cálmate— interrumpió —Ella me dijo que comprende que vivamos juntos por el trabajo. Le agrada la casa, juega con la señora Hudson y adora que salgamos los tres a pasear. Ella está bien—

Sin mayor preocupación, Sherlock se levantó dejando su violín en el asiento para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

— ¿A dónde vas? Se supone que discutiríamos esto—

—Considero todo claro. No te estreses, John, todo saldrá bien—

John bufó, no confiaba en la estrategia de Sherlock, pero debía admitir que mientras más simple ponían la situación a la niña, entonces sería más fácil de que ella lo entendiera. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y suspiró cansado.

—Por cierto, irás a comprar, ¿verdad? — preguntó Sherlock desde su habitación

—Supongo que tú no lo harás—

John rodó los ojos con molestia. Era el mismo cuento de siempre.

—No olvides comprar lubricante—

— ¿Qué?... pero aún nos queda, Sherlock—

—No con todo lo que vamos a utilizar antes de que vayas por Rosie a la escuela—

John se quedó en silencio por un momento esperando la confirmación de lo que había escuchado.

—Ya estoy desnudo, John—

El rubio no lo pensó dos veces, compartir habitación con Rosie era una pesadilla cuando su cuerpo le reclamaba la pálida piel de su novio. Bajar en la madrugada para meterse a la cama de Sherlock para después volver al suyo temprano antes de que la niña despertara tampoco ayudaba,ya que eran pocas las oportunidades en las que lograba escabullirse sin que Rosie despertara, la niña siempre dormía abrazando a su papá. John corrió rápidamente a la habitación de Sherlock cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 _Horas después..._

Luego de recibir incontables besos de la señora Hudson, Rosie corría escaleras arriba esperando encontrar a su tío Sherlock en la sala tocando su violín, terminando un experimento o sentado con su computadora. Al abrir la puerta, su tío ya la esperaba parado en medio de la sala, con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados a su espalda, los cuales abrió de par en par mientras se colocaba de cuclillas para recibir el enorme abrazo de su pequeño cuerpecito.

—Espero que hayas dejado como unos tontos a todos tus compañeros el día de hoy—

—Sherlock— advirtió John acomodando las cosas de su hija

Rosie sonrió y su susurró en el oído de Sherlock —Fui la única que sabía las respuestas en clase, nadie más respondió—

— ¡Esa es mi niña! —

Sherlock rio divertido y orgulloso para luego darle un sonoro beso en la cabeza de rubios cabellos de la niña.

—Eh, mi amor, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije cuando veníamos? —

—Papá dice que quieren decirme algo— le dijo Rosie a Sherlock

—Así es, Rosie—

Sherlock se incorporó dejando a la pequeña mirándolos atenta mientras John se acercaba a él para rodearle la cintura con su brazo. Ahí estaban ambos mirando a su pequeña hija, John estaba nervioso mientras que Sherlock lucía más relajado y sonriente.

—Rosie, amor, he hablado con tu tío Sherlock con respecto a lo que me dijiste hoy en la mañana—

La pequeña niña asintió con la cabeza obviamente recordando su pregunta.

—Me preguntaste si Sherlock y yo éramos amigos o novios—

—John, es obvio que ya recuerda su pregunta— susurró Sherlock

—Tú cállate— susurro también —Eh... así que creemos que deberíamos decirte que... —

Un pánico repentino dejó mudo a John, así que pellizcó la cintura de su novio para que él continuara.

— ¡Ay! John, eso duele — se quejó

—Tú continúa— susurró nervioso John

—Pero tú dijiste... —

— ¡Que continúes! — interrumpió

Sherlock rodó los ojos, confiaba en la inteligencia de Rosie, sabía que la noticia quizás la podría sorprender y haría muchas preguntas, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que lo entendiera. Ella demostraba mucha destreza intelectual, claramente era mucho más inteligente que los niños de su edad.

—Rosie, lo que queremos decirte es que tu papá y yo somos pareja. Mientras otros niños tienen un papá y una mamá o dos mamás, tú tienes dos papás—

— ¿No que odias lo obvio? — susurró John

—Tiene solo seis años, John, por Dios—

John rodó los ojos antes de continuar —Bueno, Rosie, ¿tienes alguna pregunta o algo qué decir? —

Rosie asintió con la cabeza, su carita mostraba algo de confusión y John realmente sintió miedo de las preguntas o comentarios que se venían.

—Ya lo sabía ¿por qué me lo dicen como si yo no lo supiera? —

Tanto John como Sherlock fruncieron el ceño y miraron a la pequeña sin saber exactamente qué decir.

— ¿Lo... lo sabías? — preguntó John

—Tú y el tío Sherlock se dan muchos besitos en la mañana—

John sintió su rostro arder de inmediato y cuando volteó a ver a Sherlock, pudo ver que lo pálido del rostro del detective estaba en un alarmante rojo.

—A veces bajas en las mañanas a darle los buenos días al tío Sherlock, lo sé porque cuando me despierto sola y bajo a buscarte, estás en la habitación del tío dándole besitos—

—Rosie... cariño, pero yo nunca he visto que... —

—Es que yo me voy porque siempre me tapan los ojos o cambian de canal cuando en las películas se dan besos—

John soltó a Sherlock y empezó a mirar a su alrededor intentado no parecer más avergonzado de lo que estaba, agradecía que Rosie solo haya presenciado besos y no algo más. Cuando miró a Sherlock por ayuda, este seguía rojo y estático como una estatua.

—De acuerdo, Rosie, entonces... —

—Pero no entiendo algo, papá— volvió a interrumpir la pequeña

— ¿Qué cosa? — John estaba muy nervioso

— ¿Por qué el tío Sherlock y tú saltan en la cama y a mí no me dejan? —

John abrió los ojos en su totalidad y ya no estaba rojo de la vergüenza, estaba tan pálido o aún más que Sherlock.

—Llevaré las cosas de Rosie a la habitación—

Sherlock dio media vuelta rápidamente para tomar la mochila de Rosie.

— ¡Sherlock...! ¡No te vayas! —

— ¡Yo siempre quise cerrar la puerta! — respondió ya subiendo las escaleras

—Papá tampoco entiendo otra cosa—

John no sabía si reír o llorar, nada le había preparado para ese momento, absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué, cosa, amor? — preguntó con miedo

— ¿Por qué saltan sin ropa? ¿Para qué no se ensucie si se caen? —

John se arrodilló y abrazó a su pequeña, por primera vez en su vida prefería estar en pleno campo de fuego que tener que enfrentar las inocentes y difíciles preguntas de su hija de seis años.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Después de tiempo que vengo con una historia, es que estoy escribiendo un teenlock que pronto subiré. Le estoy dando empeño y me está saliendo algo largo, espero que les guste. Prefiero terminarlo y luego subirlo, así puedo asegurar de que no la dejo sin final :)_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! ¡Les mando amor! Ya tendrán noticias de la nueva historia ;)_**


End file.
